


Somewhere over the rainbow

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen!hurt, a petición expresa de la deseada, que es un amor y le encanta ver  Jensen sufrir XD. Os lo aviso, si sois de corazón chiquitito y delicado, no leáis. Si queréis morir de amor… os espero al final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere over the rainbow

 

 

 **Título:** [Somewhere over the rainbow](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuG3JKoBMD8&feature=related)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki (la cual canonizaré el día menos pensado aunque conociéndola seguro que le mola más que le haga un monumento fálico sólo para ella)

 **Pairing:** J2

 **Rating:** NC-17+-

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU

 **Dedicatoria:** para [**chaouens**](http://chaouens.livejournal.com/) , que me ha hecho unos iconos que dan gloria verlos y en compensación le he escrito lo que ella me ha pedido. Espero que os guste.

 **El hilo de las peticiones está por aquí:** <http://taolee.livejournal.com/50248.html>

**Warning:** Jensen!hurt, a petición expresa de la deseada, que es un amor y le encanta ver  Jensen sufrir XD. Os lo aviso, si sois de corazón chiquitito y delicado, no leáis. Si queréis morir de amor… os espero al final.

 

Este es el maravilloso trabajo de Chaouens que me ha regalado. Son de ella aunque me los haya regalado, así que si queréis usarlos, os damos XD permiso, pero acreditadla como Chuck manda &hearts

 

 

**En algún lugar al otro lado del arcoíris…**

 

 

                Jensen comenzó a caer y no había forma de parar. Jared y él habían ido a hacer footing por los alrededores de los exteriores donde rodaban. En teoría se conocían esa zona porque habían estado por allí miles de veces, pero cuando todo se volvió negro y una cortina de agua comenzó a caer del cielo, nada de aquello se parecía a lo que alguna vez habían conocido.

                Los truenos no tardaron en aparecer y todo el mundo sabía que cuando había tormenta, debías alejarte lo máximo posible de los árboles  y eso hicieron; correr y correr y correr como locos. Bordearon la orilla del lago subiendo una ladera algo ya resbaladiza por el agua y el barro y ahí fue donde Jensen resbaló. Jared, que iba varios  metros por delante de él, oyó la maldición de Jensen y se volvió justo cuando lo veía caer.

                - ¡Jen! –se acercó corriendo y se arrodilló al borde, teniendo cuidado de no caer él también. Se aseguró bien y le tendió un brazo fuerte y poderoso-. ¡Agárrate, Jensen!

                Jensen pendía de una roca. Miró hacia abajo y vio que la altura era considerable, y eso sin contar los peñascos sobresalientes de la ladera.  Al fondo estaba el lago y por un momento se pensó saltar a él, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si calcularía bien la distancia para no darse con las rocas y tampoco sabía la profundidad del agua. Podía matarse o quedarse como un recipiente vacío en el peor de los casos.

                - ¡Levanta una mano y agárrate! ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo!

                La voz de Jared le llegaba desde arriba. No le veía bien por la cantidad de lluvia y barro que le caía del borde. Tenía miedo de que la tierra húmeda cediera bajo Jared y ambos cayeran al vacío.

                - ¡Jared, ten cuidado! –le gritó, a pesar de ser él el que estaba en peligro.

                Jared alejó las rodillas del borde, pero no apartó la mano. Jensen tenía que cogerle la mano. Tenía que sujetarse o se caería. Varios días atrás se había hecho daño en la muñeca y sabía que no aguantaría mucho más su propio peso. Y era verdad. Los dedos de Jensen comenzaron a ceder. Se agarró al pedacito de roca con todas sus fuerzas, pero el cansancio, la lesión y el agua eran elementos de gran peso que estaban en su contra. Una mano se le soltó y el cuerpo se bamboleó en el aire como un pelele.

                - ¡Jensen! –el grito de Jared debió de haberse escuchado por todo el bosque. Ojalá fuera verdad y alguien llegara a socorrerles-. ¡Levanta el brazo, Jen! Puedes hacerlo. Sujétate a mi mano, la tienes muy cerca.

                Jared se tumbó sobre el suelo importándole una mierda si se caía él también. Era la vida de Jensen la que pendía de un hilo y contra eso no se jugaba. Se arrimó más al borde, dejando casi medio pecho fuera y volvió a alargar la mano un poco más, hasta casi rozar la piedra donde se sostenía Jensen, pero sin alcanzarla. Con la otra mano se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y le dio a rellamar al último número. Ojalá éste fuera el de algún amigo y no la pizzería del pueblo. Por suerte, quién respondió fue Misha.

                - ¡Misha! –gritó-. ¡Ayúdanos!

                Y ya no pudo decirle más porque la tierra cedió un poco bajo su cuerpo y en un afán desesperado por agarrarse, se le cayó el móvil de la mano sin saber luego dónde había ido a parar. Quizás se hubiera caído por el precipicio o quizás estaba a medio metro de él… El caso es que no se iba a entretener en buscar el dichoso aparato cuando Jensen lo necesitaba tan urgentemente.

                - ¡Jensen! –miró por el borde para cerciorarse de que apenas faltaban unos pocos centímetros para llegar hasta él.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y le dolía el brazo horrores. El músculo le mandaba descargas eléctricas, anunciándole que no aguantaría mucho más. El hombro comenzó a crujirle. Miró hacia arriba intentando ver la mano de Jared. Ésta quedaba aún demasiado lejos y _supo_ que no llegaría a ella, que no la alcanzaría.

                - ¿Jared? –la voz también le tembló. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pudo sin perder el equilibrio y desde esa posición pudo ver la cara de Jared asomando desde el borde.

                Éste tenía el pelo pegado a la cara y la barbilla llena de barro por haberla tenido contra el suelo.

                - Dime –el brazo largo y musculoso de Jared no cejó en su empeño para que se agarrara a él.

                - Te quiero.

                Jared comprendió enseguida lo que esas palabras querían decir.

                - No –comenzó a negar la cabeza-. No. No. No. Jensen, no.

                El brazo de Jensen ya no pudo soportarlo más, se soltó y su cuerpo cayó al vacío. Jared se agarró al borde gritando.

                - ¡JENSEN! –bramó. El agua le entró en la boca y un trueno a lo lejos le desafió a que siguiera gritando.

                Jared lo vio caer.  Fue una caída libre de unos seis metros aproximadamente. Jensen cayó de pié, pero resbaló y cayó de espaldas. Finalmente se quedó tumbado muy cerca de la orilla del lago, sobre una roca y completamente inerte.

                - ¡Jensen! ¡Contéstame! –Jared comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro cómo poder bajar hasta allí sin matarse él también.

 

 

 

                Jensen seguía sin moverse. Su cuerpo había quedado sobre una roca minúscula, boca arriba y con la camiseta levantada hasta la mitad del pecho. La cabeza le colgaba por un lado de la roca y las piernas por el otro, haciendo que los pantalones de chándal le tiraran y mostraran un abdomen plano y duro y los huesos de las caderas marcándose indicando que la posición no podía ser nada cómoda. El agua de la lluvia rebotaba contra él y ni siquiera esa frialdad lo despertaba.

                - ¡Jensen, no te muevas, voy a ayudarte! –Jared analizaba la ladera, buscando un sitio seguro por donde bajar. Mientras tanto le seguía hablando, teniendo la certeza de que su amigo podía oírle.

                Y así hubiera sido si la lluvia no se hubiera hecho más torrencial que antes. El cielo se oscureció más, si eso era posible, y el diluvio universal comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

                Jared tenía que andarse con cuidado porque la tierra estaba débil y resbaladiza y él mismo podía partirse la crisma.

                A los pocos minutos encontró un saliente desde donde podía saltar a una roca que estaba varios metros más abajo y desde ahí, saltar a otra que bajaba algo más. Así hasta llegar a Jensen. De pronto, una horrible visión lo dejó sin habla; el agua embravecida por la tormenta y el viento, estaba llegando hasta Jensen hasta casi cubrirle la cara. Debía darse prisa o Jensen  se ahogaría.

                Sin pensárselo más, Jared saltó hacia la primera roca, rezando para que soportara su peso y no se resbalara luego con el agua. Dios pareció oírle porque el salto fue un éxito y todo permaneció en su sitio. Cuando se dio la vuelta para saltar hacia la siguiente roca, vio cómo una ola enorme y gigantesca balanceaba el cuerpo de Jensen hasta tirarlo al agua.

                - ¡NO! –Jared corrió y saltó hacia la siguiente roca, apenas rozándola para coger impulso y saltar donde había estado Jensen. Cuando llegó, lo hizo de rodillas y resbalándose hacia delante, destrozándose el pantalón del chándal y desollándose la carne. Alargó el brazo para alcanzar el pie de Jensen justo cuando éste desapareció bajo el agua-. ¡Jensen!

                Sin pensar realmente lo que hacía, Jared saltó al agua tras él. Su amigo seguía inconsciente y, si no lo localizaba pronto, se acabaría ahogando.

 

 

 

                El agua no estaba helada… estaba lo siguiente. No sabía quién coño se habría inventado eso de que cuando llovía, el agua estaba caliente, porque esa parecía estar recién sacada del congelador. Quizás quien dijera eso, lo dijo desde una cálida playa del Caribe y no desde un lago tempestuoso de Canadá. Había una sutil diferencia.

                Jared pataleó intentando entrar en calor pero sólo consiguió cansarse y correr el riesgo de que un calambre lo hundiera hasta el fondo. Movió los brazos con la esperanza de chocarse contra Jensen, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Intentó nadar alrededor, buscándole.

                Llamarle era una tontería y sólo conseguía que se le llenara la boca de agua. Intentó bucear, saliendo y entrando del agua mil veces, pero nada; el agua parecía habérselo tragado. Aún así, Jared no se rindió y si moría buscando a Jensen, que así fuera, pero no se iba a ir de allí sin él. Una vez le prometió que jamás lo abandonaría, y así sería. Estarían juntos hasta el final, fuera este cual fuese.

 

 

 

                Jared estaba cansado, congelado y hundido moralmente. Jensen no aparecía y él se negaba a aceptar que su amigo se hubiera ahogado. No, eso no podía pasar. Se negaba.

                Finalmente, cuando pensó que se ahogaría buscándole, la pierna de Jared chocó contra algo. No era lo suficientemente duro como para ser una roca, ni lo suficientemente blando para ser alguna especie de planta acuática. Se sumergió y agarró un brazo. Luego tiró rápidamente hacia la superficie.

                Jensen salió a flote junto a él con los labios morados y la cabeza colgando hacia un lado. Jared lo sostuvo sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a nadar con mucha dificultad hacia la orilla. Una vez , lo arrastró consigo hasta que ambos estuvieron en tierra firme alrededor de muchas rocas que los protegían de las olas.

                Jared no perdió el tiempo y puso a Jensen boca arriba para comprobar si respiraba. Con seguridad había tragado mucha agua y ahora mismo era primordial hacerle llegar aire a los pulmones. Se colocó encima de sus caderas,  y apretándole bajo las costillas, deslizó las manos  hacia arriba para sacar toda el agua que pudiera tener Jensen en su interior. Sólo bastaron dos compresiones para que Jensen lanzara agua por la boca, tosiendo como un loco y respirando de nuevo. Jared lo puso de lado para ayudarle a respirar y a escupir mientras le acariciaba la espalda, cerciorándose realmente de que respiraba. Cuando se le tranquilizó un poco la respiración, Jared le acarició la mejilla que sangraba a causa de un corte no muy profundo, pero  sí algo hinchado.

                - Jen –lo llamó. Jared esperó prudencialmente, pero Jensen no respondió, así que volvió a intentarlo-. Jen, respóndeme. Por favor.

                No hubo respuesta. Jared se acercó a su cara y comprobó que, aunque respiraba, Jensen seguía mortalmente blanco y con los labios azules. Entonces se dio cuenta de que temblaba como una hoja al viento. Y era normal, porque el agua les seguía cayendo, impidiendo que se secaran. Jared se levantó, y sin esfuerzo aparente, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta unas rocas un poco más arriba. Levantó la cabeza mirando si había alguna forma de salir de aquella cárcel acuática y lamentablemente no la había. Al parecer el único camino viable era por donde había bajado y si ya le había costado bajar, subir con un peso muerto en los brazos era prácticamente imposible.

                Los refugió a ambos entre dos rocas y arrinconó a Jensen bajo un pequeño saliente para protegerle de la lluvia. Luego lo examinó con la vista. ¿Y si tenía algo roto o alguna herida interna y por eso no despertaba? Él no era un experto, pero algo entendía del tema así que empezando por abajo, comenzó a examinarle el cuerpo entero.

                Le quitó las zapatillas deportivas y le examinó los pies. No parecía tener ningún dedo roto. Los tobillos tampoco. Lentamente siguió subiendo con las manos examinándole las piernas, las rodillas y todo el cuerpo en general. Afortunadamente todo parecía estar en orden, hasta que llegó al hombro del que había estado colgando del precipicio. Estaba bastante hinchado y un bulto bastante extraño sobresalía bajo la piel. Todo indicaba que se le había salido el hueso. Ahora tenía que ponerlo bien lo antes posible. Lo había visto en las películas miles de veces, pero hacerlo en la vida real no tenía nada que ver. De todas formas no podía dejarlo así. Sin perder más tiempo lo puso de lado hacia él, con una rodilla le aguantó el pecho y cogiéndole de la muñeca, tiró hacía él con fuerza con un tirón seco y rápido. Un crujido se escuchó a través de la lluvia que caía y Jensen despertó por un segundo.

                Jared lo agarró intentando que mantuviera la conciencia.

                - ¡Jensen! ¿Me oyes? Dime cómo te encuentras.

                Jensen movió los ojos alrededor, como intentando ubicarse de dónde se encontraba, pero fue en vano; apenas había parpadeado una vez cuando volvió a caer inconsciente. Jared lo zarandeó un poco pero no hubo forma de que despertara.

                Entonces todo fue a peor. Aunque el hombro había vuelto a su sitio y ya no estaba tan hinchado, Jensen seguía sin responder y a eso había que añadirle el temblor que empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Tenía la piel helada y apenas se le notaba el pulso. ¿Y si tenía alguna hemorragia interna? Ante eso él no podía hacer nada y se asustó terriblemente pensando que a pesar de haberlo salvado, Jensen se podía morir en sus brazos.

                Jared se levantó y caminó sobre las rocas con cuidado intentando ver el borde del precipicio tratando de idear algo para salir de allí. Si Jensen apenas podía mantenerse de pie, no iba a poder escalar con él y no quería exponerle a que volviera a caer y empeorar la situación. También cabía la posibilidad de que lo dejara allí resguardado y buscara ayuda, pero ¿dónde? No tenía ni puta idea de dónde estaban, ni de cuánto tardaría en llegar a un sitio donde alguien pudiera socorrerle. Además tampoco tenía muy claro que allí estuviera a salvo. ¿Y si el agua subía y lo ahogaba? ¡Dios, eran tantos inconvenientes! Cabreado, volvió junto a Jensen. Éste temblaba como un flan, tanto que Jared podía oírle castañear los dientes a pesar del sonido de la lluvia y la tormenta.

                - ¡Jensen! ¡Despierta, joder!

                No hubo manera. En lugar de eso, un castañeo más fuerte fue toda la respuesta que tuvo. Le tocó el hombro y notó que cada vez estaba más frío. Si no hacía algo rápidamente, entraría en hipotermia.

                Jared se tumbó junto a él dispuesto a darle calor, pero… ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si tenían las ropas chorreando? Se volvió a incorporar y empezó a quitarle la ropa hasta dejarle completamente desnudo. Con esas manos grandes y fuertes comenzó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo, masajeándole y devolviéndole algo de la circulación que había perdido. Jensen estaba  lleno de arañazos y golpes. Por algunos había dejado de sangrar, pero por otros aún se desprendía un pequeño hilo de sangre. Tenía una herida algo más grande al final de la espalda, seguramente del golpe al caer, pero no tenía nada con qué curarle ahora mismo. Al menos le consoló saber que apenas sangraba.

                Cuando terminó de analizarlo, se dio cuenta que los codos y rodillas habían salido peor dañados, puede que en algún momento en el agua, se despertara e intentara nadar, chocándose con las rocas. No lo sabía y pensar en el miedo que habría pasado Jensen al verse en esa situación le rompía el corazón.

                Intentando no tocar mucho las heridas, Jared comenzó a masajearle todo el cuerpo en un vano intento de que recuperara algo de color. Otra vez. Estuvo frotándole la piel hasta que las manos comenzaron a dolerle. Aún así él seguía, y no pararía hasta que su cuerpo no recuperar parte del calor que había perdido.

                Entonces se quitó la ropa. Rompió su camiseta de forma que fuera más grande. Luego rompió la de Jensen, abriéndolas ambas hasta quedar dos trapos enormes. Luego se puso de pie y extendió ambas prendas sobre las dos rocas donde estaban metidos, creando un toldo improvisado. Para que el viento no se las llevara, puso dos rocas a cada lado, dejando las camisetas tirantes y bien sujetas. Luego, puso encima el resto de la ropa que les quedaba. Si eso lograba resguardarles un poco de la lluvia, podía darse con un canto en los dientes.

                Ya desnudo y casi tiritando, Jared se volvió a tumbar junto a Jensen apretándole todo lo que pudo hacia la roca, para que le cayera el menor agua posible. Se acurrucó contra su espalda y siguió masajeándole el cuerpo mientras le hablaba suavemente al oído.

                - Hey Jensen –empezó-. Mañana nos reiremos de esto. Cuando estemos tirados en el sofá de casa, calentitos, viendo la tele, recordaremos esto y nos reiremos. Ya lo verás.

                Jensen no contestó, pero eso  no achantó a Jared, que siguió hablando de cosas insustanciales y la mayoría de las veces no sabía ni qué decía. Su única intención era mantener ese cuerpo caliente e intentar despertarle. Jensen tenía que despertar, tenía que sobrevivir porque Jared no sabía qué iba a hacer sin Jensen a su lado. De pronto se sintió tan perdido que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

                - Jen… No puedes dejarme, ¿me oyes? No puedes –Jared sorbió por la nariz porque había comenzado a moquear, no sabía si debido a las lágrimas, o que se estaba empezando  resfriar. En cualquier caso no podía evitarlo-. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Me miraste de arriba abajo y asentiste. Yo también hice lo mismo porque en ese momento tuve claro que serías la única persona en la podía que podía hacerme feliz.

                Jared pegó su cuerpo al suyo intentando transmitirle todo el calor que su cuerpo tenía para dar, que ya no era mucho, pero el poco que tenía, era para Jensen. Se abrazó a él y comenzó a darle ligeros besos en la nuca, justo sobre la raíz del pelo. Luego escondió la cabeza entre su cuello y lloró más. Lloró porque no sabía qué coño hacer ni si saldrían de esa. Pero sobre todo lloró porque no tenía claro si Jensen llegaría vivo al día siguiente.

                Con un dolor increíble en el alma y siguiendo acariciándole con la palma de la mano, Jared se quedó dormido.

 

 

 

                La mañana amaneció despejada. Bueno, no hacía un día maravilloso porque seguía estando algo gris, pero al menos no llovía y eso ya era mucho.

                Jensen abrió un ojo. Luego abrió el otro. Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de que parecía estar desnudo bajo el cuerpo de Jared y ambos tumbados entre las rocas. Al principio no entendió nada. ¿Qué diablos hacían ahí y por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo?

                Lentamente fue tomando conciencia. No recordaba haberse caído, pero sí recordaba haberse quedado colgando de la roca y haberle dicho a Jared que lo quería. Dios… ¿y después de eso qué había pasado? Por los calambres y las heridas que parecía que tenía, sin duda se había salvado, pero no sabía cómo. Miró hacia arriba y vio la camiseta que Misha le había dejado de ac/dc totalmente destrozada y haciendo de toldo junto con el resto de la ropa. ¿Qué diablos había hecho Jared? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

                - Jared… -la voz apena le salió en un murmullo. Le raspaba la garganta y le dolía horrores tragar saliva, sin embargo Jensen lo intentó de nuevo-. Jared.

                Ésta vez, el otro sí que le oyó. Se incorporó encima de él y lo miró con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

                - ¡Jensen! ¡Jensen, joder, estás bien! Me has dado un susto de muerte –luego lo examinó de arriba abajo-. ¿Te duele algo?

                - Me duele todo –Jensen intentó moverse, pero el hombro se le resintió y el tobillo derecho comenzó a darle punzadas tan fuertes que lo obligó a tumbarse otra vez-. Creo que me he jodido el hombro y el pie.

                - El hombro se te dislocó y tuve que ponértelo en su sitio. Puede que no esté del todo en su sitio, pero no te preocupes porque ahora que sé que estás bien, me vestiré y subiré a buscar ayuda.

                Jensen asintió. Se sentía muy mareado como para ponerse a discutir con él.

                - ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Caí sobre la roca y me quedé inconsciente?

                - Sí. Bajé a por ti, pero cuando ya casi te tenía, llegó una ola y te arrastró. Entonces me tiré al agua y cuando no te encontré… -a Jared se le fue un poco la voz recordando ese momento-. Pero no me rendí.

                - Gracias –Jensen cerró los ojos, dando las gracias mentalmente a todos los dioses que conocía por haber puesto a Jared en su vida. Volvió la cara hacia él y lo miro. Aún despeinado, lleno de arena y con unas ojeras que le llegaban a los pies, Jared Padalecki era lo más hermoso y lo más puro que tenía en la vida. Levantó con cansancio la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Jared entreabrió los suyos y lo capturó.

                Se besaron y se devoraron con el ansia de saber que había faltado muy poco para que todo hubiera acabado de manera muy distinta.

                - Mira –cuando Jared se movió, Jensen pudo ver detrás de él cómo un arcoíris salía del agua y se perdía entre la vegetación del fondo-. Un arcoíris.

                Jared se volvió y lo observó por un rato. Aún no podía quitarse del todo el miedo de saber que podía haberle perdido. De nuevo se volvió hacia él.

                - Jensen –Jared le quitó un poco de barro que tenía en la mejilla-. Te quiero. Y si me vuelves a dar un susto de estos te juro que…

                Jensen sonrió, levantó la cabeza y lo besó de nuevo, evitando así que terminara de hablar. Ya no sentía frío, ni desamparo. Sabía que con Jared nunca estaría solo.

                - Voy a buscar ayuda –Jared se levantó. Se puso los pantalones y luego ayudó a Jensen a ponerse los suyos con cuidado. Le costaba mucho moverse y con cada movimiento hacía una mueca de dolor. Jared no quiso decirle que la herida que tenía al final de la espalda parecía haberse infectado y tenía mal color, pero aún así no era grave. Jensen podía mover todo el cuerpo con facilidad y no parecía tener nada roto, a excepción del hombro y el tobillo-. No te muevas.

                Jensen negó con la cabeza una vez que estuvo sentado en la arena. Entonces un sonido en el aire les hizo mirar hacia el horizonte, por donde mismo estaba el arcoíris. De pronto un helicóptero apareció entre los árboles y voló sobre ellos.

                - ¿Cómo nos han localizado tan pronto? –Jensen se puso de pie con mucho trabajo.

                - Justo antes de que cayeras al vació llamé a Misha. No pude hablar con él, sólo atiné a gritarle que nos ayudara antes de que se me cayera el teléfono. Supongo que ha alertado a todo el mundo –Jared se volvió para ayudar a Jensen-. Si ha sido Misha el que nos ha  salvado, prometo no volver a arañarle el coche en la vida.

                Jensen sonrió. Vieron cómo una escalera salía del helicóptero junto con un socorrista cargado con una mochila a la espalda. La historia había acabado bien ésta vez, pero quizás no iban a tener la misma suerte la próxima vez. Jared dejó esos pensamientos negativos a un lado porque no iba a conseguir nada con ellos. Habían venido a salvarles y Jensen estaba bien. Eso era lo que importaba. Aunque eso sí, iba a tardar mucho tiempo en eliminar esa sensación de pensar que no iba a recuperar a Jensen con vida, porque… ¿qué sería de su vida sin Jensen Ackles a su lado?

 

FIN

 

 

                _En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris, muy, muy lejos, hay un lugar del que escuché hablar una vez en una canción de cuna._

_Jensen estaba tumbado sobre Jared, mordisqueándole el pecho, llenándole el estómago de su saliva y besos. No tenía prisa por terminar. Nadie los esperaba. El mundo que les rodeaba podía detenerse a observar si quería. Nada iba a impedir que escuchara a Jared jadear su nombre. Ese hombre era suyo y nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso. Esa noche descubrió que valía la pena haberse caído de esa roca y terminar sabiendo que Jared era lo único que quería y necesitaba en la vida._

_En algún lugar, al otro lado del arcoíris, quizás no tan lejos, escuché una vez que cuando llueve y ves todos esos colores brillar, es que Jared y Jensen están juntos. Y están bien._


End file.
